


In the Closet

by Misslittleredbird



Series: In the Closet [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslittleredbird/pseuds/Misslittleredbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had to been something in his drink. That was the only explanation. He was ignoring the urges just fine, but these close quarters are definitely not helping him. Here's some WolfYuu smut for those of you who asked for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

Yuuri should have known.

It's never just a simple mistake. When something seems off, then it most likely is. When will he learn that? He should never have drank that drink that appeared on his desk this morning when he got here. But he trusted everyone in the castle not to hurt him. And it wasn't like the drink was weird, just a little different.

He thought it may have tasted a bit funny. It was supposed to be lemon water (as that is what he always has in the mornings), but that was definitely not lemon that he tasted. And he probably shouldn't have continued to drink it when he realized that. But he just assumed they got his drink mixed up or something. It was an easy mistake to make. And it wasn't like it was bad. So he drank it. Because he was thirsty. And everything seemed completely fine.

That is, until Wolfram came into his office and his whole body started to flush with a furious heat. And then his stomach started doing flips and he had to squirm uncomfortably and gasp at the feeling. He could probably guess that his face was burning a furious red color. Why was he so warm? And as his supposed, glaring fiancé walked closer to him, a strange feeling was making its way into his stomach. And it only intensified the closer Wolfram got to him.

Yuuri starts breathing hard. Wolfram needs to stop. Right now. The feeling was slowly moving its way downwards, right towards his-

"Wolfram!" Yuuri greeted loudly. The blond stopped in his tracks. Yuuri gave a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?"

The blond glared at him. Yuuri gulped. Usually that glare would spark some worry and fear and the need to run in him. Today was another story. Yuuri really only wanted him to come clos-

No. That's definitely not what he wanted.

"What's this I hear about you sneaking around with Conrart?!" Wolfram clenched his fists at his sides as he glared down at him.

Yuuri blinked back up at him. "I'm not sneaking around with anyone. Are you listening to the maids again? You know how they like to spread gossip and rumors..."

Wolfram's face hardened. He snapped, "There's always a sliver of truth in rumors! I swear, if I find out that you've cheated again, I'll-!"

Yuuri blinked at him. He started to feel warmer. Wolfram's jealousy and possessiveness was putting his stomach in turmoils today. He gasped as his rushing blood went straight to his-

Yuuri bit back a groan. He needed to get away from the blond. Right now. He was making him feel things he didn't want to feel. His cheeks burned. Things he wouldn't let himself feel.

He pushed himself away from the desk roughly, startling Wolfram into silence. He had to get away. If today was going to be the same as any other day, and Wolfram has given him no reason to believe otherwise, then Wolfram is going to be unbearably demanding and suffocating. Yuuri's stomach twirled and he could feel himself getting hotter.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. All he knew was that he couldn't be around Wolfram right now. He couldn't deal with any proximity between them at the moment.

Wolfram took a step closer with a frown on his face. "Yuuri...?"

Hot. He suddenly felt way too hot. And when Wolfram said his name...

He had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning. What was wrong with him?! He shouldn't be feeling like this towards Wolfram. A boy. It didn't make sense.

He needed to think. But he couldn't do that with Wolfram so close to him. He had to get away.

Yuuri gasped as Wolfram stepped closer, putting his hand on his desk. Yuuri couldn't stop himself from starring at his pale, elegant fingers. He imagined them touching him. Trailing down his skin. All the way down his stomach and wrapping around his-

"Guh," Yuuri gasped out. He shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that. It was wrong.

It freaked Yuuri out. So he did what he was best at. He ran. Out of the room and away from Wolfram. And those fingers.

And all of a sudden Yuuri could breathe again.

It was probably best to avoid Wolfram for a while.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri was eating lunch in the dining hall when all hell broke loose.

And everything was going so well, too. He managed to avoid Wolfram all morning, as difficult as that was considering how persistent the blond was. But, all things considered, he should have suspected Wolfram to corner him eventually. It wasn't like he could ignore Wolfram forever. And it just so happened to be lunch time when this happened.

"Wimp! Why have you been running from me all day?!" the blond screamed as he charged into the kitchen, eyes blazing.

Heat. That heat was back. His face starting to flush. He could feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. What was wrong with him? Why was his body reacting this way? It's never been this difficult to control before.

And why did it only happen when his eyes landed on Wolfram?

"Erm..." was all Yuuri was able to say in response.

Wolfram glared at him as his fists clenched. Bad, Yuuri thought as his eyes were drawn to Wolfram's hands again. Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to remove the images that came to his mind involving those hands...

"Is everything alright in here?"

Yuuri turned to see Conrad walking towards them, Gwendal not too far behind. Conrad was looking at him with slight concern. Gwendal just glared and walked past them towards his place at the table. Not saying a word, he silently began to eat. Ignoring all of them.

Which in and of itself wasn't so strange. But he would usually make some sort of sign that there were other people here with some noises and body movement if he just had nothing to say.

Anissina must have had him up most, if not all, the night. He seemed really out of it.

Conrad, on the other hand, wasn't like that at all. He was looking at him in concern as he placed his hand on Yuuri's forehead. He blinked up at him in confusion.

"You're face is flushed," Conrad explained. "And you feel warm. Do you have any other symptoms? How do you feel?"

Believe it or not, that just made Yuuri flush harder. He stuttered out, "I-I'm fine! Really!"

Wolfram huffs from a few feet away. Yuuri glances over to see him glaring at them. Wolfram's eyes narrow. "Great. Now that that's established...get your hands off of my fiancé!"

Yuuri shifts uncomfortably again as heat spreads into his abdomen and threatens to go lower at those words. He looks down at his lap when Conrad's hand moves, face hot.

This Yuuri expected. Really, this was normal. The other thing, well...that was normal too. But he was also, admittedly, unprepared for it. Because of the current circumstances, and his being unable to worry about anything other than Wolfram, he didn't feel the need to consider this happening.

"Ah! Here everyone is! I need someone to test my Go-Go-Inviso-Kun!" came an excited voice from the doorway. "Which one of you would like to volunteer?"

Yuuri's eyes widen as he looks toward the doorway in fear. Anissina. Everyone else also froze at the words. Inviso? Yuuri thought fearfully. And since when does anyone volunteer to help her?

Everyone was frozen for a moment, before suddenly taking off and running as fast as they could from the crazed, redheaded woman. Yuuri included. He wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

He heard her huff, before yelling, "I will find one of you!"

He really hoped it wouldn't be him. He couldn't take her testing out invisibility on him. That just sounded as if it would end badly.

As he ran, he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into a nearby closet. He gasped, about to scream, before a hand was placed over his mouth. Another arm wrapped around his midriff, as he was pushed into someone's chest. He was trapped. He tried to fight, but then-

"Shhh!" an irritated voice snapped.

Yuuri froze.

Wolfram.

The fear slowly dissipated in him. Wolfram was touching him. Entirely new feelings swirled inside him as his face burned. The only upside to this whole situation was that it was dark inside the closet and he could barely see Wolfram. And Wolfram could barely see him. All they could see of each other were their figures and certain physical features; such as his lips and eyes, though only slightly. Wolfram definitely wouldn't be able to notice his red face.

But Wolfram would definitely be able to feel him. Yuuri's back was pressed right up against Wolfram's chest. He had an arm wrapped around Yuuri's chest. And the other hand covering his mouth. His face flamed.

So close.

Yuuri couldn't handle it. He quickly pushed himself away. He turned and screamed, "What are you doing?!"

"Shhh!" Wolfram hissed. Yuuri could practically feel his glare. "Do you want her to hear us?!"

It took Yuuri a moment to remember who 'her' was. And then he remembered why he ended up in this situation in the first place. Wolfram must have taken his silence as confusion.

"Anissina, Wimp. Remember?" Wolfram spoke in an annoyed tone.

Yuuri glared at him, even if he couldn't really see it. "I know that!"

"Humph," was all he responded with.

Yuuri huffed as he sat down inside the closet. "And stay on your side!"

Yuuri heard shuffling inside the closet. Wolfram was sitting down across from him. And he was being really loud about it. Not caring as he bumped into things as he sat down.

Yup. Wolfram was mad. Just what he needed. To be confined to such a small place with an angered Wolfram. Especially one who was making him feel weird things he didn't want to feel.

He could feel the things that were in the closet with them move. Wolfram was shaking. Yuuri prepared himself for the outburst he knew was coming.

"What," Wolfram whispered from his place across from him as he shook. "Did I do?"

Yuuri froze. He was right. Wolfram did burst. But not with anger. He sounded hurt. Yuuri blinked as heat started filling him again. But it was clouded by the guilt that started creeping its way into him after Wolfram's question. He didn't expect that. Why didn't he expect that? Yuuri had been so consumed in himself all day that he didn't even stop to think about how his actions would affect Wolfram. Of course he would assume the worst when Yuuri took every possible chance to avoid him. The guilt started to claw him from the inside. He hated that Wolfram was so hurt by this. He was hurt by something Yuuri did. And in that moment all he wanted to do was make it better. Make Wolfram's pain go away.

But what could he tell him? Not the truth. Yuuri hadn't even really explained that to himself yet. And he didn't want Wolfram to get the wrong idea.

But he already was, a little voice inside of his head argued.

"You..." Yuuri paused and gulped, contemplating his next words. "You didn't do anything. It's just...never mind. Can you just forget everything?"

Wolfram shifted in his spot in front of him. Yuuri felt himself choke up and he quickly put his legs up to his chest. He started to panic. Why now? Yuuri was...he was getting hard. Because of Wolfram. He couldn't deal with this right now. He wanted to run again. But then he would have to deal with Anissina. And he couldn't do that either.

Yuuri was trapped.

There had to have been something in his drink. That was the only explanation for all of this that Yuuri could come up with. And he had been ignoring the urges just fine all day, but these close quarters are definitely not helping him.

"Forget it?" Wolfram spoke lowly. And Yuuri flinched at the tone. It was filled with such venom. "You ignore me all day, then tell me to forget it? Do I really mean so little to you, that I don't even deserve your explanation?"

Yuuri cringed. That wasn't it. Not at all. There are times that Wolfram means more to him than even he realizes. But Yuuri doesn't know how to explain it to him. Especially while he's squirming uncomfortably, trying to cover himself up, and blushing furiously. His mind seemed to be in a million different places. And though he's trying to keep himself on topic, its proven to be very difficult.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri whispered. "I just don't know how to explain it to you."

Yuuri could practically feel Wolfram's stare. He bit his lip as a shiver went through him. He wanted Wolfram closer to him. To have his hands trail over his skin. Undress him. And Yuuri wanted to put his hands on him. And feel his-

Yuuri flushed harder. His mind was going places he wasn't prepared for. He never thought he would be here. Locked in a closet having naughty thoughts about Wolfram with Wolfram. He didn't miss or appreciate the irony of the whole situation.

Wolfram wasn't saying anything. Why wasn't he saying anything? Yuuri was worried. But then he heard a quiet, "...Try."

Yuuri squirmed. And then reached out for him. He couldn't seem to control the action. It was basically a reflex at the sound of Wolfram's hopeless tone.

Bad idea. As soon as Yuuri made contact, he felt soft hair under his fingers, then he gasped. He was touching Wolfram. His mind seemed to go blank. All he could seem to think about were their hands all over each other. All other thoughts seemed to vanish. They were no longer important. There was only Wolfram.

"...Yuuri?" Wolfram whispered, confusion laced into it.

Yuuri whimpered. He could feel Wolfram's warm breath on his face. So close. Yuuri wanted so badly to close that distance between them. He wanted to feel Wolfram's lips on his. He felt with so much intensity that he couldn't seem to breathe.

They suddenly heard a bang outside. They both stopped in their movements, no longer making a sound. And then they heard a loud yell, "You can't hide from me forever! I'll find one of you eventually."

Him and Wolfram were frozen in their places. Both holding their breaths as they heard footsteps outside of the closet.

And then they were gone. They waited a few more minutes, in complete silence, before sighing in relief together. Anissina must have been gone.

Yuuri glanced in Wolfram's direction. He could barely make out his figure in the darkness, but he could still feel the heat of his presence and it made Yuuri flush and rush to cover the front of his pants again as they tightened. He was trying so hard to not lose control, but he felt as if he was slowly losing his restraint.

He leaned back slightly, then let out a terrifying scream as he pressed against something wet and cold. What kind of closet was this?!

And then Wolfram quickly rushed over and placed his hand over his mouth. He hissed, "Quiet! What's wrong?!"

"There's something behind me!" Yuuri panicked, but it started to ease when he started to feel heat course through him at Wolfram's proximity. And those hands on his shoulders...

"It's the cleaning supply closet!" Wolfram hissed back quietly.

Oh. That would make sense. But he didn't have much time to be embarrassed, because Wolfram's hand brushed against his side. This caused a needy whimper to escape him as he jumped, and then he fell backwards onto his back. Wolfram, surprised, was accidentally pulled down with him, where he landed right on top of him. His hand landing on Yuuri's all too hard cock through his pants.

Yuuri froze.

Wolfram's hand was on him. Yuuri's mind went completely blank and he became lost in the pleasure. He could feel Wolfram's hand tense on him and it took all of what he had not to buck into his hand. He wanted Wolfram to do something. And he thinks he would die if Wolfram moved his hand away right now.

"Yuuri," Wolfram whispered in surprise. "Are you-?"

"Please," Yuuri whimpered. He had no control over his lips anymore. "Don't stop..."

It took a moment before he noticed any reaction at all from Wolfram. Yuuri held his breath. Before he had a chance to take back the all too revealing words, Wolfram's hand slowly started massaging him through his pants. Yuuri moaned. As embarrassing as that may have been, he did. Because Wolfram was touching him. What he was thinking desperately about all day. And all those feelings.

He could feel Wolfram's breath on his neck. It made him give a needy whimper. Because that and Wolfram's hand was all he could feel. And he wanted more.

So without thinking, only feeling, he took. He reached out so he could feel Wolfram's face. And he frowned in disappointment when Wolfram froze and ceases his movements. He tried to lift his face up to meet Wolfram's. He wanted their lips to touch. Yuuri wanted to taste him. To kiss him breathless. But he sighed in annoyance when he couldn't find them. When they were too far out of his reach. And he was practically being pinned down by Wolfram, which wasn't helping him much either. But the thought of being pinned down really did send a thrill of excitement through him. And made his cock twitch as a result. But that just reminded him that Wolfram was no longer touching him. In any way.

"Wolf," Yuuri whimpered. "I...I want..."

"What?" Wolfram breathed.

"K-kiss me..." Yuuri murmured.

Wolfram's breathing became harder at Yuuri's words and then he whimpered. "You...you really want to-?"

"Please," Yuuri spoke desperately. And that was all it took for Wolfram's lips to finally meet his. And Yuuri was happy to note that the hesitance in Wolfram's actions had all but vanished as his mouth moved against his almost as desperately.

Yuuri groaned when he opened his mouth and he instantly felt Wolfram's soft tongue meet his. Wolfram's lips moved against his expertly as he tried to taste every inch of his mouth and nibble on his lips. His tongue was thrusting deeply inside Yuuri's mouth. Wofram moaned inside Yuuri's mouth. His vision started to swarm at the pleasure he was receiving from Wolfram's tongue. It was so good he almost forgot he had to breath-

He pulled away slightly as he took in a deep breath. He heard Wolfram moan, which caused excited thrills to enter his body and then arch his back up into Wolfram. The need to be close to him was almost too overwhelming.

And then Wolfram's lips are traveling down his neck. A flash of tongue. A bite. It feels as if Wolfram is trying to taste every inch of him that he could reach. And Yuuri was all too eager to let him, as he tangled his hands into Wolfram's hair and pushed him closer to his neck. Yuuri couldn't hold back as he thrust his hips up to meet Wolfram's with a moan.

Wolfram groaned approvingly into his neck and Yuuri tugged the locks again in encouragement. But Yuuri wants Wolfram to feel good too. And he has an undeniable need to touch him too. So he untangles his hands in Wolfram's hair and slowly trails them down his sides.

Until Wolfram freezes in his actions and pulls away from him, startled. In return, Yuuri's hands freeze on Wolfram's side. He flushed and then stutters out, "S-sorry... Do you not want me to-?"

"Don't stop..." Wolfram repeated his words from earlier, just as desperately as he had said them. And Yuuri was all too happy to oblige. He continued to rub his sides and then he frowned. As much as he enjoyed touching Wolfram too, there just seemed to be too much clothing between them. He wanted to feel Wolfram's skin.

"Can I-?" Yuuri asked as he tugged on Wolfram's jacket. He wanted it off.

Wolfram paused for only a moment before pulling off his blue jacket and the shirt underneath. And then he laid back down on him and Yuuri groaned at his heat and the feel of his soft skin on him. He slowly placed his hands on Wolfram's sides and stoked downwards. He felt Wolfram shiver above him. Then he started feeling up every inch of skin that he could reach. His sides. His back. His shoulders. And his neck. He traced his fingers into the curves and he loved how Wolfram trembled when he did so. It just felt so good to touch him...

"You too..." Wolfram murmured. Yuuri nodded. All too eager to remove any barriers between them. After Wolfram sat up, Yuuri did too and removed his articles of clothing, so only his bare chest showed. He shivered slightly at the cold, but when Wolfram slowly moved on top of him and his bare, hot skin met his, it was all too perfect.

And when Wolfram started kissing down his neck and towards his chest, Yuuri couldn't hold back a whimper as Wolfram seemed to know every spot that would get a rise out of him. Wolfram's lips and warm tongue trailed down his chest, as his thumbs were stroking his sides ever so gently, and then his mouth wrapped around Yuuri's left nipple and sucked. Yuuri moaned and arched into his mouth. And then there was a flash of tongue and a bite that made Yuuri bite his lip to keep himself from crying out.

Wolfram's hand trailed up his side and pinched his other hard nipple between his fingers. He rubbed and pinched and sucked and nibbled in all the right ways to make him moan. Yuuri's fingers curled into Wolfram's soft locks and he pushed his head closer to him, arching into him as he trembled.

Wolfram let out a needy sound in the back of his throat as he lifted his mouth off his nipple and his other hand replaced it. And he quickly brought his mouth up to meet his ever so gently. He stroked his sides as he kissed him slowly and perfectly. It wasn't needy and rough like their first kiss. This time, Wolfram was treating him like he was something precious. He put loving kisses on his cheeks, his chin, his nose, and then finally on his lips again. He murmured against his lips, "You're so perfect..."

Wolfram was touching him like he was delicate and if he moved too fast he would scare Yuuri off or he would disappear under his fingers. It was very rare that Wolfram will show any vulnerability in front of anyone, and as a result take that mask that he always seems to wear off. It made Yuuri feel so special, that he was one of those people Wolfram would open himself up to like this. And it caused a fluttering sensation in his chest.

Wolfram was so perfect and he made him feel so perfect. So cared for. So important. He was feeling such overwhelming emotions as he thought about it. Wolfram always fills him with so much overwhelming emotions, but he had been so good at ignoring them. Because he was also terrified of them. But for some reason, he was now unable to do that. It seemed like thinking was too difficult. Thinking about how wrong this was or the consequences of it. That didn't seem to matter right now. It was like all he was capable of was feeling. And though he didn't understand it, it felt really, really nice to just feel. And to not worry about anything else. Because nothing else mattered. It was just what he felt and what he wanted and that was okay.

And he did feel. He felt a lot. Especially in this moment. About Wolfram. He wouldn't know what he would do if he lost this. Lost Wolfram. Because he was the most important thing. He couldn't imagine learning to live without him again. Because he really, really- "I love you."

It took Yuuri a moment to realize he spoke those words out loud. He had just whispered them ever so softly against Wolfram's lips. Hoping Wolfram didn't hear him, he quickly pressed his lips harder against Wolfram's in an effort to distract him from the words he had just uttered.

Wolfram paused in his actions, but otherwise made no indication that he had heard his words, to which Yuuri was relieved. He put his hands back on Wolfram's back and started to rub his hands there again. He moved his leg ever so slightly and accidentally brushed it against the front of Wolfram's pants. Yuuri froze. Wolfram was supporting his own hard on and it was currently pressed against Yuuri's thigh. He flushed. Wolfram was turned on by him. Yuuri wanted to make him feel good too, but he didn't really know how. He was so inexperienced and they were moving so fast and-

"Sorry," Wolfram murmured as he slowly started to push himself off of him. No, Yuuri panicked. Wolfram couldn't just leave, not now. So he quickly thrust his waist up to meet his. Hard on hard. Simultaneous gasps were heard when they touched.

"Guh," Yuuri said as his head was thrown back. The sensation was almost too good. His body has been practically begging for release all day. He looked back up into Wolfram's eyes and saw a glimmer of undeniable lust there as he stared at Yuuri.

He flushed under his gaze, then reached up and curled his fingers into the waistband of Wolfram's pants. He stutters out, "Are you...not-?"

"You mean you want this?" Wolfram whispered gently.

"Yes," Yuuri's reply was instant.

Wolfram's paused. "Are you sure? Being with me like that...you do know..."

"Know...what?" Yuuri asked hesitantly.

"I'm a man, Yuuri," Wolfram reminded him sternly. "Just like you feel the need to remind me everyday. This won't be like being with a woman."

Yuuri blinked up towards the figure of Wolfram, with a frown. "I...know that."

Wolfram must have heard the hesitance in his voice, because he growled and grabbed his hand. Yuuri froze as Wolfram pulled his hand towards his front, so Yuuri was cupping him through his pants.

"This is a part of what it means to be with me. This isn't going to change. And even if it could...I would do just about anything for you. But I wouldn't change who I am," Wolfram said softly.

Yuuri smiled. Then he said back softly, "Good. I don't want you to..."

But his mind was currently filled with nothing but thoughts of himself touching Wolfram. He was scared, but not of Wolfram, like he always assumed. Just his inexperience. He's never touched anyone like this. Much less a boy. He squeezes slightly, hoping for some reaction.

And he isn't disappointed. Wolfram gasped, then quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. But he didn't let go of his wrist in his hand. Yuuri frowned. Was he...not doing something right?

"Wolf..." Yuuri started.

"I don't understand," Wolfram spoke, almost despairingly. "Why...all of a sudden...?"

Yuuri flushed again. Wolfram wanted to talk about this now? "I...don't know. I think...this was something I always wanted. I was just afraid-"

"Of what?" Wolfram spoke in a low voice.

Yuuri paused. "I just learned certain things on Earth. And now I...well, I am still afraid. But, that's more because..."

"Because?" Wolfram repeated.

"I'm not really sure what I'm doing," he admitted as he looked away.

The tenseness Yuuri felt in Wolfram started to dissipate as he slowly relaxed. He rubbed his hand down Yuuri's arm gently. Then all of a sudden he was holding him like he was something precious again. He put his face into the crook of his neck and sighed into it. He stoked his hands over his shoulders and neck comfortingly. Then he murmured, "Don't be afraid. You never have to be afraid with me. And I would never make you do something you don't want to do."

Yuuri knew that. But hearing Wolfram say it made his chest flutter and fill him with an overwhelming affection for the blond who was holding him. He felt utterly safe, protected, and happy in the arms of this person. And Yuuri realized then that the words he had uttered earlier were true. Because that emotion could only be love.

Wolfram lifted himself away from him slowly as he grabbed the waistband of his pants and tugged them down. Yuuri watched with bated breath as he disregarded his remaining clothing from his body. Yuuri slowly reached out and froze when his hand touched the hard length of Wolfram, finally it was skin on skin, with no barrier of the pants. Wolfram gasped when he felt it.

Yuuri paused before slowly trailing his fingers down his length. He heard the tiniest of whimpers escape Wolfram's mouth. Then he started rubbing his thumb over the tip and he sighed when he felt it twitch in his hand. Yuuri suddenly felt an undeniable need to taste it. But could he really-?

Wolfram noticed the pause in his actions. Yuuri could sense his worry, so he instantly responded, "C-can I-?"

"What?" Wolfram asked gently. In a way that sounded like I'd-give-you-anything-you-wanted.

Yuuri bit his lip nervously. Then he tried to ask again, "I...can I...with my mouth...?"

Yuuri felt Wolfram's hands clench at his waist. "Are you...are you sure?"

Yuuri flushed. "I-I might be bad at it..."

Yuuri instantly felt Wolfram's hands relax again. And he was speaking to him affectionately again. He murmured, "That's impossible."

Yuuri felt warmth fill up inside him at those words. He carefully placed his hands on Wolfram's waist as he lowered his face down between Wolfram's legs. He breathed in the smell as the scent of come and Wolfram filled his nose. When he breathed out, the air made Wolfram's cock twitch and a whimper squeak out of him. He wanted more than anything to do this right. To make Wolfram feel as good as he makes him feel. Because Wolfram is so good. And Yuuri knows he could never be that much for wolfram. That good enough. But he wants to try. So he took a deep breath, before sticking his tongue out and licking Wolfram's tip. He felt a shudder go through Wolfram as his hips started to shake.

Yuuri wanted more. He opened his mouth and let the tip of Wolfram's length move passed his lips and into his mouth. It already seemed too big to fit in his mouth all the way. So he just sucked and nibbled at the tip as his mouth adjusted. Wolfram gave a small thrust and a whimper, obviously trying to hold himself back but not succeeding. Yuuri smiled around the length in his mouth at the thought.

And then he went for it. He put in more and more of Wolfram until his mouth was full of him and he was hitting the back of his throat. His jaw started to hurt as it adjusted to the unusual weight inside his mouth. Saliva started to build up around the length and spill out of his mouth, as he found himself unable to hold it all inside. And he was unsure what to do with it. Since he tried to swallow but couldn't, though the attempt did send pleasurable shudders through Wolfram's body, so Yuuri didn't find the action a complete waste of time. Then he slowly pulled back and started trailing his tongue alongside the hard length.

He moved his hands to the base of Wolfram's cock as his fingers stroked the sacks there. Trying to touch every inch of Wolfram that he couldn't reach with his mouth and tongue. Running his fingers over the vein there, making a pleased noise as Wolfram shivers. Yuuri felt trembling hands make its way into his hair and start tugging. He gave an approving moan around the length in his mouth. Then gave a long suck that made Wolfram moan and arch his back.

"Y-Yuuri..." Wolfram moaned.

Yuuri's lips moved over the width and nibbled gently at the tip. Then he poked his tongue out and gently stroked the slit there. Wolfram's hips shook as he stroked the base of his cock with his hand.

"Mmm," Yuuri hummed as he kept stroking his tongue around Wolfram's cock. He felt it twitch inside as it started leaking a salty taste inside his mouth. Wolfram was getting close. He kept lowering his head down. Faster and faster as Wolfram started to thrust slightly into his mouth. Harder and harder. Deeper and deeper as Wolfram got closer to coming.

Wolfram was trembling as he clenched his fists in his hair, trying to pull him away. His head falls back and hits the wall as he arches up. "Y-Yuuri. Sto-stop. I'm going to-"

Yuuri eagerly pushed himself deeper onto his cock and sucked hard-

And that was when Wolfram came. Biting his lip to hold back a scream, but letting out a loud groan that sent a shiver down Yuuri's spine. He felt a sticky, salty substance fill his mouth and travel down his throat. He swallowed as much of it as he could before pulling away, Wolfram coming out of his mouth with a pop, choking on all the come and coughing as he sat up again.

He licked his lips as he looked at Wolfram. He was breathing hard and making such beautiful noises that Yuuri wanted to make him feel like that again.

All of a sudden Yuuri found himself pushed back onto the floor as Wolfram pinned him down and lowered himself on top of him. A thrill of excitement went through him. He was treating him almost tenderly as he stroked his face and then he leaned down to give him a soft kiss against his mouth. He whimpered against Yuuri's lips and he let out a contented sigh.

"I'm going to make you feel so good," Wolfram whispered as he trailed his hands down to the waistband of Yuuri's pants.

Another thrill of excitement and pleasure shot through him at those words. He wanted more than anything for Wolfram to touch him. He needed it. So he all too eagerly lifted his waist up as Wolfram tugged his pants down and carelessly threw them away from them.

Yuuri blushed hot. He was completely exposed to Wolfram. He could see everything. And he was just staring. Yuuri knew he must have noticed every flaw his body had. As opposed to Wolfram, who had absolutely no flaws Yuuri could see. That being said, Wolfram was still looking at him like he was the most amazing thing he has ever seen, as his eyes were filled with lust.

He trailed his hands along Yuuri's sides until he was caressing his thighs. The touch sent shivers of pleasure through Yuuri's body. Stroking his thighs, so close to Yuuri's hard cock between his legs but not touching. Yuuri bucked his hips. Willing Wolfram to do something. To touch him.

"Wolf," Yuuri whimpered. "Please..."

Wolfram's hand stroked closer and closer to his aching length. He breathed in awe, "Yuuri..."

His hips trembled. He couldn't take this slow torture any longer. Wolfram needed to do something right now or he swears he's going to explode. He lets out another whimper as he shakes, pleading with Wolfram with his eyes.

And then Wolfram finally takes pity on him. He wraps those pale, perfect, elegant fingers all around Yuuri's cock and strokes. Yuuri cries out at the contact. Finally. He quickly puts his hand up to cover his mouth as he cries. He moaned, "Mmm."

Wolfram gives him a slight squeeze as he strokes him. Making sure to rub his tip with his thumb and stroking through every curve of his length. It felt so good. Yuuri felt so much pressure and heat coming off of Wolfram's hand. He knew exactly how to touch, rub, and stroke him in all the right ways. It felt way too good. He arched up. Then reached out. Needing some place to put his hands-

And then Wolfram is on him again. Nibbling at his neck as he continues stroking him. Taking his other hand and pinning Yuuri's wrists above his head. Pushing down on him. Their chests pressed tightly together. Wolfram's cock brushing against his as he strokes-

"Guh!" Yuuri's head falls back against the floor as he arches up into him. He wants to be closer. As close as possible to this perfect person above him. The person who was pleasuring him so perfectly and wonderfully.

Yuuri wouldn't last long. He was trembling with a need for release. He was so close. Yuuri's hips lifted off the floor. Just a little more-

And then Wolfram stopped. And Yuuri thought he would die because he didn't get the release he so desperately craved. He gave a whimper of despair and disappointment.

"Patience..." Wolfram murmured.

Then his hand trailed down and started to rub over Yuuri's hole. He stiffened immediately. He's never been touched there before. Has never even thought about it. But Wolfram wanted to. And it didn't necessarily feel bad. But it didn't really feel good either. Not like when Wolfram was touching other parts of him.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram whispered. "Is this okay?"

Yuuri blinked up at him. He would much rather Wolfram touch him in different places, but if this was what Wolfram wanted... "I guess."

Wolfram continued to stroke the puckered hole. Then he said seriously, "If you are never not okay with something, tell me right away."

Yuuri smiled at the worry in Wolfram's tone. "I will."

He stuck a finger in and Yuuri gasped, not expecting the intrusion. But he was still okay. It felt a bit strange if anything, but he was still okay. He let Wolfram finger him. Slowly pulling a finger in and out of him. Then he added a second and Yuuri gasped. His hole tightened around the intruding fingers inside of him. He breathed out slowly as he squirmed uncomfortably.

And then they curled, and Yuuri let out a loud gasp as he shot upwards. What was that? That was definitely not a feeling he has ever felt before.

Wolfram's stopped and Yuuri wanted to cry. He asked worriedly, "Yuuri?"

"Wolf, please..." Yuuri whispered in a needy voice. "More."

And then after a short pause at the reassurance, Wolfram started stroking him inside again. Separating his fingers, stretching his insides, which caused Yuuri to gasp slightly at the pain. But it also felt good. And then he was moving inside even deeper and harder and Yuuri had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He pushed himself back on Wolfram's fingers, desperately wanting to feel Wolfram deeper inside of him. And then he hits that spot inside again and Yuuri feels as if he could bite his bottom lip off to keep from screaming.

"There!" Yuuri gasped, as all of his muscles clenched. "There, there, there!"

He thought he heard a bit of a chuckle from Wolfram. But before he had time to be embarrassed about it, Wolfram continuously hit that spot inside of him that made him cry out. So good. He thrust back against him. Wanting to feel as much of Wolfram's fingers in him as he could. Loving the way they curled, stretched, and stroked his insides.

Wolfram touched him so perfectly. And then his other hand was on his cock again and stroking him hard. He bucked his hips up to meet every thrust of Wolfram's hand. Tears came to the corner of his eyes from the pleasure.

"Mine," Wolfram murmured as he stared down at him. It felt as if he was touching him everywhere and Yuuri was being consumed by him...

"Ah!" Yuuri gasped, loving the possessive tone in Wolfram's voice as he touched him. He whispered back without thinking, "Yours."

And this time Wolfram didn't stop or even hesitate.

"Mmm!" Yuuri groaned as his hips bucked a few more times before freezing. He trembled as an unexplainable pleasure ran over him. He came. All over Wolfram's hand. Both of their stomachs. His hands clenched in Wolfram's grasp and he arched his back as he let out a final cry.

Then he collapsed back onto the floor. His muscles slowly starting to relax as he took deep breaths, calming his body back down.

"Beautiful..." Wolfram said it so softly that Yuuri wasn't sure he heard him right. He just blushed in response and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

He's never felt anything more pleasurable in his life. Never felt anything so perfect.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram whispered hesitantly. "Would it be too much to...?"

"Hm?" Yuuri asked through half lidded eyes.

"I want to be inside you," Wolfram murmured into the crook of his neck. Yuuri stiffened slightly. It kind of scared him how much he wanted the same thing. Wolfram's fingers had felt so good. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have a different part of Wolfram replace his fingers...

"...Okay," Yuuri whispered. "You'll...walk me through it?" Because Yuuri felt very helpless in this situation. His inexperience and lack of knowledge on any of this left him a bit scared that he would do something wrong because he doesn't know what he's doing. And he wants so much to do it right.

Wolfram was smiling softly at him. He stroked his cheek and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Wolfram grabbed his hips. Yuuri tensed under his grasp, and Wolfram must have noticed because he started stroking them with his thumbs until he relaxed. Yuuri smiled. Wolfram wasn't going to go any faster than what he thought he was ready for. He put his hands over Wolfram's and caressed them affectionately, encouragingly. He trusted Wolfram.

He quickly caught on as he put his tip right on Yuuri's puckering, already dripping hole. Then he slowly pushed his way inside. Yuuri gasped. Wolfram stopped to let Yuuri adjust to him. Wolfram was so big. Especially compared to his fingers. He made Yuuri feel so full. He looked between them and realized Wolfram wasn't even half way inside of him yet.

He bit his lip in worry. What if Wolfram didn't fit inside of him all the way?

When Wolfram pushed in even more, Yuuri moaned at being filled deeper. And it appeared as if Yuuri didn't need to worry, because now Wolfram was all the way inside of him. And he waited, obviously worried he would hurt Yuuri. It filled him with a calming heat knowing that Wolfram cared so much for him that his main concern was Yuuri's comfort.

He sighed and pushed back on Wolfram's cock, signaling to him that he was okay and that he was ready. Wolfram moaned as his nails digged into Yuuri's thighs. He looked up at Wolfram with interest. He made noises like that just from Yuuri moving slightly. He tightened the muscles inside of him.

Wolfram gasped. "Yuuri. D-don't."

Yuuri smiled in response, but it soon vanished as Wolfram pulled out and pushed his way back in. He gasped as a shiver runs up his spine. And then he pulls out again and pushes in harder, hitting him in just the right way to make him scream.

"Harder," Yuuri gasped. "More. Please."

Wolfram was all to happy to do as he asked. He pulled in and out of him so deep and hard. It took all of what Yuuri had not come right then and there.

And Wolfram's weight on him just made the experience that much more pleasurable. There was so much friction between them. And Yuuri's senses felt as if they were hyper aware of everything. Every brush, every stroke, every touch. They all sent tingles and shivers all throughout his body.

And then Yuuri felt lips on him. Wolfram was kissing him in every spot he could reach. His neck, his shoulders, his face, his lips. It all felt so good. And then he heard a strangled cry from Wolfram as he felt his cock twitch inside of him. Yuuri moaned. He knew Wolfram was close. And Yuuri was too. There was just so much pressure, heat, and feeling that it was slowly driving him insane.

And then he felt Wolfram come inside him. He was pressed in so deep. And he remained there until he finished his orgasm with a cry. And then Yuuri gasped and threw his head back as he came. All over Wolfram and himself. He moaned as he road it out by thrusting up against Wolfram.

It was all too perfect. More than he ever would have expected it to be. And then Wolfram collapsed on top of him, breathing hard. Yuuri let out a few gasps as he tried to catch his own breath. Wolfram was putting loving kisses on the side of his neck and shoulder were his face had ended up. Yuuri sighed in content as he closed his eyes. He would be happy if he was left in this spot forever. Under Wolfram, covered by Wolfram's heat and comfort, post orga-

"Your Majesty!" came the worried voice of Conrad. "Your Majesty!"

And that's when Yuuri came back to the real world. And he heard others calling for him. He couldn't stay in here forever. He was the king, everyone probably started thinking the worst when they couldn't find him anywhere.

How long had he been in here anyway?!

Wolfram pushed himself off of him quickly. He pulled himself out of him, and Yuuri squirmed at the feeling. Then he shivered as the cold instantly hit him.

He...he had just had sex with Wolfram.

Wolfram was inside him. How had he let that happen? No, he didn't just let it happen, he had asked for it. Encouraged it, even. He all of a sudden felt so confused. What could he possibly have been thinking? He hadn't. He just had sex with Wolfram inside a cleaning supply closet!

Yuuri bit his lip as he kept himself from panicking over everything that had just happened.

Then Wolfram was throwing his clothes at him, before quickly dressing into his own clothes. He flushed as he looked away from Wolfram's naked body. He turned around completely and then dressed as quickly as he could back into his own clothes.

When they came out of the closet together, Yuuri flushed and looked down. Despite them both now wearing clothes, Yuuri knew they must have looked anything less than presentable. Yuuri could still smell sweat and come in the air. And he could only imagine what he looked like. Yuuri held back a groan. And of all the places to do it. In a closet.

"...Your Majesty?" Conrad's hesitant voice asked. "...Wolfram?"

Yuuri flushed harder. Conrad knew. Okay, maybe he didn't know exactly. But he obviously knew something indecent had happened.

Why did Yuuri let this happen?!

He took a glance at Wolfram, but he just put his nose in the air and put out the attitude that he dared anyone to comment on what had happened between them. Yuuri knew Wolfram was a private person really, so he knew he wouldn't go out and tell everyone what had happened. That being said, if someone asked, he wouldn't deny it either. He would probably just snap at them that it wasn't their business what happens between him and his fiancé. Which doesn't sound so bad, but it still implies that something did happen.

"Ha! My elixir worked better than even I could have predicted!" an excited voice stated. Yuuri looked over to find Anissina standing there, hands on her hips, and a huge grin on her face.

Wait. What did she-?

"What?" Wolfram's voice had turned venomous as he growled, and Yuuri couldn't hold back a flinch at the sound. It was so different than the voice he was using with him only minutes ago. Yuuri flushed as he thought about it. How Wolfram spoke to him. How he touched him-

Anissina's grin didn't falter. She simply explained, "This morning I gave His Majesty an elixir I had invented. The idea was to make a person unable to hide their true feelings."

Yuuri felt Wolfram become cold and distant next to him. And it admittedly hurt to feel it. "But...how did you...?" It suddenly clicked in Yuuri's mind as he remembered this morning. He exclaimed, "That drink on my desk this morning!"

"That's right!" Anissina said. It scared Yuuri how she sounded proud. Yuuri would have to have someone check his drinks and food in the future.

"So nothing he felt or said was even real?" Wolfram said coldly.

Yuuri flinched. He couldn't answer that. He was thinking and feeling so many different things and he was so confused. He couldn't sort them all out. He went his whole life thinking those thoughts, but after today...Yuuri flushed. He's never felt like that before. And it had been really nice. Perfect, even.

Anissina just frowned. "My elixir doesn't give people feelings they don't already have. It just makes them unable to deny any that they do have. Even if they have to give up their logic to do it."

The words were too confusing for Yuuri to understand. He needed to leave. To think. He had to sort out everything he was thinking and everything he was feeling. He felt so lost and he wasn't ready to face anyone right now. Especially Wolfram. He knew it was awful to abandon him after everything that had happened between them, but if he stayed he might say something he might regret even more.

So he ran. He needed to be by himself. It was all too much. Too overwhelming.

And this time it hurt.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri had been gone for the rest of the day. He hadn't seen Wolfram since then. And he didn't go back to his bedroom till it was already very late. He had spent the day in the gardens and various other places of the castle that he could find when nobody else was there. He thought a lot. And this time he tried really hard not to disregard any feelings he may have. As much as they may scare him. And it helped a lot. Because he eventually did figure everything out. And it was such a relief. But now he had to face Wolfram. And as much as it scared him, he refused to let himself run away. From himself or Wolfram.

He took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the door knob. He could do this. He finally turned the knob and entered his room. He knew Wolfram was going to be mad. But he didn't blame him. He really couldn't after all he has put him through.

But when he entered the room, he frowned when he found it empty. He looked around, but he found no sign of Wolfram. Pushing back the nervous feeling, he just told himself Wolfram was running late after everything that had happened. He walked over to the closet, blushing slightly when he did (and also hoping that that wouldn't happen every time he saw a closet!), and going in to look for some pajamas to put on.

But when he got there he froze. And that's when he did panic. Because all of Wolfram's clothes were gone. Fear raced through his body. Wolfram couldn't be gone, could he? He wouldn't leave him. He hadn't even had the chance to talk to him yet and explain to him what he figured out! He would understand if Wolfram didn't want anything to do with him anymore after everything, but Yuuri couldn't let him make that decision without telling him what he had to say.

He ran out of the room. He needed to find Wolfram!

When he ran into the hall, he spotted Conrad's figure walking down the hall. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw him. Conrad must know something. "Conrad!"

He turned and glanced towards Yuuri. He gave him a small smile. "Your Majesty. What can I do for you?"

"It's Yuuri, Conrad," Yuuri huffed. "Where's Wolfram?"

Conrad frowned. "He didn't tell you? He said that he thought it would be best for the both of you if he moved out of your room. He also asked Gwendal for the annulment papers for your engagement. He's planning on moving back to Bielefeld after all that is sorted."

Yuuri's blood ran cold with fear. Wolfram was leaving? He was going to annul their engagement? Yuuri couldn't let this happen. He meant what he said before. He couldn't lose Wolfram. Even the thought hurt him more then anything else ever has.

"Where is he?" Yuuri asked again. He needed to be with Wolfram right now. To see him. To know for sure he wasn't lost to him forever.

"He's in his old room-" Conrad started, but didn't get the chance to finish as Yuuri took off to Wolfram's old room. He refused to waste anymore time.

He halted when he got to the door. He lifted his hand to knock, when he froze. What was he going to say? He knows how he feels and what he wants, but how was he supposed to put it into words and without babbling? He had so much to say. And he knows he isn't the best with words, he doesn't want Wolfram to get the wrong idea and then he ends up hurting him again. Yuuri never wants to hurt him again.

He knocks. He can never try and stop if he doesn't take this step. He holds his breath as he hears footsteps on the other side of the door. And then it opens. And Yuuri finally sees him.

"Wolf..." Yuuri breathed as he looked him over. Wolfram's cold mask was back, even in his presence, and that made Yuuri flinch. How could Wolfram ever forgive him?

"What?" he spoke coldly towards him. A shiver went down Yuuri's spine.

"I need to talk to you..." Yuuri whispered. "I-"

"Don't worry. You don't have to concern yourself with any of this anymore. I got the papers. It's taken care of-"

"No!" Yuuri spoke, fearfully. "You...you can't just leave!"

Wolfram paused as he stared at him with blank eyes. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"I've never wanted that!"

Wolfram looks away. "You don't have to do this whole trying to be nice thing that you do for everyone with me. This will be better for me. You were really the only reason I stayed anyway. You don't have to feel like you're the reason I'm leaving everything else."

"No..." Yuuri whispered. Wolfram wasn't getting it. "I meant...don't leave me..."

Wolfram wasn't saying anything. He just stared at him, disbelief written all over his face.

Yuuri bit his lip. "I just needed to think and...well, I never lied to you..."

"You don't want this..." Wolfram argued.

"I love you," Yuuri whispered. "I didn't lie about that either."

Wolfram was looking at him now with so much hurt and disbelief. He didn't believe him. How was Yuuri supposed to make him believe him? He just wants to make Wolfram stop hurting. "You ran..."

"I was confused..." Yuuri told him desperately. "But Anissina was right. The elixir she gave me didn't make me feel anything I didn't already feel."

Wolfram's fists clenched and he closed his eyes. He looked like he so desperately wanted to believe him. Yuuri could understand why it was so difficult. He's been hurting him for years...

Yuuri, fearfully, threw himself into Wolfram's arms. He would understand if Wolfram didn't want him after anything. But that didn't mean it wouldn't absolutely destroy him if he didn't. If he left him. He felt Wolfram freeze under his skin. He was unmoving in his arms. "I'm sorry...I keep hurting you. But I want you. I've never been more honest with myself than I am being right now."

Wolfram was slowly relaxing in his arms. "The engagement-" he started.

"I don't want to let go of that either," Yuuri responded. Then he paused. "But I would for you. If that's what you wanted."

Wolfram didn't speak for a moment. He hesitated for a moment, before simply wrapping his own arms around Yuuri, which caused a relieved smile to appear on Yuuri's face. Then Wolfram whispered, "Wimp. I've never wanted that."

Yuuri sighed as he buried his face into Wolfram's neck. He murmured into the crook of it, "Love you."

He felt Wolfram smile softly into his hair. He whispered back, "I've always loved you."

Yuuri smiled. He felt absolutely perfect again.

Sometimes being in the closet was so much better than being out of it, he realized as he curled up as tightly into Wolfram as he possibly could. He's never felt as good as when he's with him. With Wolfram.

He's never running away from his feelings again.


End file.
